


The Best Kind of Surprises

by Shi_Toyu



Series: The FrostIron Collection [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Evil Tony, Evil Tony Stark, Getting Turned on by Blood, Graphic Depictions of Dead Bodies, M/M, Tony Stark Makes a Sandwich, but not Loki or Tony's, secret sociopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his 'brother' off-world, Loki has decided it's the perfect time to sneak into the Avengers Tower and rid himself of the troublesome mortals. What he finds there instead is not at all what he was expecting. The first time they met face-to-face, Tony Stark offered him a drink. This time, he's offering a sandwich. Loki turned down both offers, but that doesn't mean he isn't interested in getting something else from the genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captivate Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarleyDeadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/gifts).



> Yeah, so this is my favorite of all the Evil!Tony fics I've written so far...which I'm pretty sure says nothing healthy about myself. Either way, I hope you enjoy it as much as I have.

It'd struck Loki as odd, of course, when he entered the Avengers Tower to find is still and silent as a grave. The quinjet was still docked and he hadn't observed any of the team leaving during his time of surveillance. The only one who should have been out of the tower was Thor, back on Asgard for some business or other. He'd planned to take advantage of his absence to rid himself of the nuisance that was the Avengers team.

No alarm had sounded upon his arrival either, which was also odd. Stark's construct, the computer that ran the house as well as his suits, had always sounded an alarm during his previous visits. He'd been counting on it to bring the scattered Avengers to his location so he did not have to go through the trouble of seeking them out. Had someone else had Loki's same idea and already come to attack the tower? Surely he would have noticed…

He crept his ways through the dark hallways of the tower, eyes open and ears sharp. He cast his magic out in an attempt to feel any approaching threat. It was making his skin crawl for nothing to happen. Room after room was just empty, void of even the faintest hint of activity. Every time he'd been to the tower previously, it'd been full of light and sound. Now, each room was dark.

He was on his third floor by the time he finally saw a sign on life. The light was on in the kitchen of whoever's quarters he was in. There was still no noise, no sound of movement, but it was closer than anything he'd found so far. He approached the room cautiously, utterly silent as he moved closer and closer. It wasn't until he rounded the doorway that he saw the body sprawled across the floor.

Even outside of his uniform, clad only in sweats and a plain white t-shirt, Captain America was easy to recognize. A sandwich sat on the counter, half-made, and his head lay several feet away. Dead eyes stared blankly at the god standing in the doorway, blind to the blood splattered all across the room. Loki nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice that came from behind him.

"I didn't want to have to worry about the healing factor kicking in and undoing all my hard work. I figured if he could recover from his head being taken off his shoulders then he probably deserved to live, anyway."

Loki whirled around to face the voice, eyes wide with shock. Stark seemed completely unfazed by either his presence or the fact that his teammate's body was sprawled across the kitchen floor. Blood coated each of his arms, splattered across his tank top and jeans. There were flecks of it on the arc reactor where it peaked out from the top of his shirt, the blue light from within making them appear purple. It was smeared across his face, too, left behind as he wiped away sweat.

His eyes twinkled with amusement, though, just as they did every time Loki had seen them, and his smirk was mischievous at best. He stepped around the god and entered the kitchen, completely ignoring the body on the floor. He opened the fridge to pull out some deli meat and went about finishing the sandwich, casual as can be.

It took Loki's brain a minute to reboot. Because this? This was definitely not something he would have ever anticipated. There'd never been a hint of manic insanity in Stark's gaze before. There still wasn't, but he had just confessed to killing his teammate like it was nothing.

"You did this?"

Loki just needed to clarify, to make sure he hadn't somehow hallucinated Stark's last words. Because if he hadn't…if Stark was capable of performing such acts without the even the slightest hint of regret…well, then Loki might just take him up on that drink he'd offered so long ago.

Stark glanced at the body on the floor, nudging the decapitated head to the side with the toe of his bare foot.

"Yeah. He never even saw it coming. If he'd bothered to look up when I greeted him, he'd have noticed I was already covered in blood. Sandwich?"

He'd placed his finished masterpiece on a plate and held it out to Loki, there were bloody fingerprints on the bread. Loki could feel the curling of desire in his chest. What he really wanted was to wrap his lips around those red-coated fingers and suck the blood right off, lick Stark's entire body clean of the mess and then watch him be covered in it all over again.

"I'm alright."

Stark shrugged and bit into the sandwich himself, humming happily. He crossed the kitchen again to pass the god.

"C'mon. I'll show you the others."

A shiver of thrill ran up Loki's spine. He hadn't dared to hope, though he'd known it was likely, that there would be others. How many had Stark killed? Two? Three? The entire team? More? It crossed his mind that he should probably be worried about his own safety, too, but his mind was too crowded with desire to really dwell on it.

Stark led him out of the Captain's quarters and towards the elevator, eating his sandwich along the way. He bumped shoulders with Loki as the doors slid shut behind them and the box began moving downwards. A huge grin was plastered across the mortal's face.

"So I'm a little surprised you're taking this all in stride. JARVIS let me know when you entered the building, but I kinda expected more…I dunno, freaking out, I guess."

Loki's own lips quirked upwards a bit, amused by Stark's dialogue.

"I assure you, it was not a revelation I was expecting. Still," he leaned forward to lick a stripe along Stark's neck, almost purring as the tang of the blood hit his tastebuds, "I cannot say it was a displeasing discovery."

Finally, _finally_ , the man looked shocked, staring at him with wide eyes and a mouth hanging open. It appeared that Loki had found the secret to shutting him up. He'd have to keep that in mind.

"You mean, uh, I mean, you don't…you like this?"

Loki smiled as the man stumbled over his words, not seeming quite sure of what to say. It was adorable, a sentiment he was quite aware he shouldn't be feeling for a man covered head to toe in the blood of those he'd slaughtered. He pulled Stark in close, pressing their bodies together and getting that glorious, sexy blood smeared all over his own armor.

"Oh, yes…I like _this_ ."

And then he was kissing his enemy, pressing their lips together in a passionate dance. Stark moaned at the sensation and he took the opportunity to sweep his tongue into the mortal's mouth. Loki had admired Stark's body for some time, but he'd never felt such a longing for him until he learned this latest secret. They finally broke apart as the doors dinged their arrival.

Stark panted against him before blinking a couple of times and exiting the elevator. He had to step over the body of the newest Avenger, Falcon or some such nonsense, in order to do so. He looked a little bit dazed, eyes never leaving Loki.

"Yeah. I, uh, I like that too!"

Loki smirked as he watched Stark acting so flustered when the body of his teammate lay between them. Loki's eyes darted downward as he stepped over the crumpled form. He didn't see a wound, but there was a puddle of blood spreading from beneath where the victim lay.

"Oh, right. Manners. Duh. Pepper's always getting onto me about those. Sam, meet Loki. Loki, Sam Wilson. I don't think you ever encountered him much…guess now you really won't."

Loki hummed, both in amusement at Stark's parody of an introduction and in answer to his question. This was actually the closest he had ever been to the man that now lay dead on the floor. The entrance to Stark's lab lay right before them and Loki felt his gaze drawn to it. There was something inside of him that told him there were absolute wonders beyond that door, and not just the inventions Stark always came up with.

As though reading his mind, Stark led the way forward, beckoning for Loki to follow him. He grinned and spread his arms as soon as they were in the lab, presenting it for his companion to examine. Machinery, of course, littered the room. One entire wall was taken up by different varieties of the Iron Man armor. It was a wet dream come true for any scientist.

But the true prize…oh, the true prize was the three dead Avengers spread across the floor and one work table. The Black Widow was sprawled across the form of the fallen Clint Barton. She'd taken a bullet to the back of the head, a nice, clean shot. He hadn't been so lucky. He had at least six bullet holes in him that Loki could see.

The body on the work table was a work of art, though. Really. Loki felt his heart trill at the mere sight of Dr. Bruce Banner laid out gently across its surface. He looked as calm as ever and Loki could have almost believed him to be asleep if it weren't for the way his abdomen and chest had been cut open and some of his organs removed to be strewn across the work station.

Loki's eyes flickered to Stark questioningly, but the mortal's eyes were fixated on his 'Science Bro', soft and tender. He crossed the space between them easily and ran a tan hand through the man's curly brown hair, petting him almost like a cat. A small smile curled his lips.

"Brucie was my first of the team…I was gonna take my time, you know? Kill them off one-by-one while they tried to figure out who was doing it. It took so much sedative to put him under…I couldn't risk the Hulk coming out."

His gaze grew sharp then, and his eyes flicked to where Clint lay, eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"And then birdbrain over there had to interrupt me. So, of course, the jig was up. I couldn't let him get away. He'd blab to the others in a heartbeat. Good thing I keep a gun in the lab. If he'd made it out the door…"

He shook his head in regret. Loki was only half listening as he stalked towards the mortal, his arousal hanging heavy in the air.

"Black Widow, though…she was just a disappointment. I-"

Loki caught him off by covering the mortal's lips with his own. He plundered the man's hot, pliant mouth and groaned as he ground his hips forward.

"I am sure you will be able to tell me just as well once my cock is buried inside of you, Stark."

The mortal's rich laugh permeated the air and he wound his arms around the back of Loki's neck, hopping up to sit on the lab table that still held Banner's corpse. He purred as he pulled the god closer to him.

"Please, call me Tony."


	2. Worship Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psychos are psycho.

The sex had been fantastic, he had to admit. There were not many mortals who managed to keep up with him but Anthony, Loki refused to call him Tony, has certainly been up to the challenge. Loki was also pleased to find that, while it had rejected the power of Thanos's scepter, his body readily accepted Loki's spells that were meant to augment pleasure. The god resolved to test the limits of this at a later time.

He watched the mortal sitting on the lab's couch, towel drying his hair after their shared shower in the decontamination chamber. Loki had used magic to dry himself, but decided he liked the look of dampness on Anthony's frame. The inventor didn't seem to mind.

"What do you plan to do with the bodies?"

The look on Anthony's face was like that of a child gazing in through a pet shop window, all longing but with the knowledge that the puppy would never be his. He stood and crossed the lab to where his first victim lay, completely comfortable with his nakedness. He trailed his fingertips along the workbench where Bruce was spread out. The blood on the table had dried by that time and turned to a rusted color. Anthony didn't seem to notice the difference.

"I don't know…I just had to get rid of them. They were too close. They would have seen what I really was eventually." His touch as he traced Banner's face was all affection. "I would have liked to have kept them…I really did like them, you know."

Loki frowned at the sadness that had flooded Anthony's expression. Anger flared within him. How dare these pathetic mortals bring Anthony distress with their deaths? It was not their place to affect his mood so. It was unacceptable. Were they not already dead he would have killed them for this trespass.

"Can you not recreate them as you did with your building's spirit?"

He gestured vaguely at the ceiling and Anthony followed the motion with his eyes. Loki wondered if he was remembering sucking the god's fingers into his mouth or perhaps having them shoved inside of him. It took him a few moments before Anthony answered the question.

"I could rebuild them as AI's, sure. But it would just be their personalities, their voices. What need do I have for a bunch of bodiless voices? I'm not to the point where I could build them frames that would actually look like them."

He sounded regretful, but Loki smiled. He strode over to take the shorter man's chin in hand and tilted it upward. He placed a gentle kiss upon the lips he had so recently abused. Anthony's eyes fluttered shut in response and Loki's smile only grew. How wondrous was it that he already garnered such reactions from his new lover? Yes, Anthony would be quite worth his time, worth the attentions of a god.

"I do believe," he purred into Anthony's mouth, "that I could be of some assistance to you there."

He waved one hand over the body on the table and murmured the words of the ancient spell. He felt the darkness of the magic curl around him before slipping down his fingers and flowing into the body. It jerked once, twice, making Anthony jump in Loki's hold. The inventor's gaze was riveted on the body of his teammate as the frame moved to sit up, mindless of the fact that its organs were still spread across the table.

Loki nudged the genius forward, at the same time directing the corpse with his magic to reach out and pull Anthony in. Cold lips met living ones in almost an exact replica of the kiss Loki had just given his lover. When the god directed the corpse to release Anthony and stepped behind him to wrap his arms around the genius, the inventor's entire body was shaking. Loki felt a familiar stirring in his pants at the sensation. He trailed his lips along Anthony's ear as he spoke quietly into it.

"I can move any of them as I wish, can make their wounds appear as if they never happened…With you in control of their minds and I in control of their bodies, there would be no end to what we could achieve…"

Anthony was twisting in his arms, turning to face the god with a look of absolute wonder in his eyes. His lips trembled ever so slightly and Loki felt a nearly over-whelming urge to bite down on them until they bled. He could feel Anthony's arousal pressed hotly against his thigh and was sure the inventor could feel his own in return.

Tan hands reached up to circle around the back of his neck, pulling him down to press their lips together. Anthony tasted of the death he'd just been touched by and Loki licked into his mouth in search of more of that taste. The genius moaned freely and only pulled him closer. Loki allowed himself a brief nibble of those luscious lips before he pulled away.

"Your technology and my magic, Anthony. Think of the possibilities. It is such a simple spell for me…Once it is cast it takes so little energy to keep up. Even if it breaks I can just cast it again. You will never have to lose them, never have to worry about their betrayal. You could kill them again every day if you wished to and they would get back up to serve your will."

Anthony's hips were rolling against his, pressing them closer and creating sweet friction between their erections. Loki trailed his hands along Anthony's exposed sides, his thumbs rubbing over exposed hip bones. He slid his hand down farther to grasp Anthony's thighs and hoist him into the air, startling him into clinging tighter and wrapping his legs around Loki's waist. Their skin rubbed together beautifully and Loki reveled in the sensation. He pumped more of his magic into the genius, strengthening the process he had already begun to give Anthony more stamina and strength.

"You," Anthony spoke as he rubbed his nose along Loki's cheekbone, "are the most amazing creature I have ever encountered."

It was said reverently, and Loki had to shut his eyes to steady himself. The things this Midgardian did to him…did he even have any idea?

"Worship me," he growled. "Worship me, Anthony, and I will give you everything you have ever desired. I will serve it to you upon a silver platter and drench you in gold. If you wish for precious gems, they will be yours. If you wish for feats of magic, I shall preform them. If you wish for death and destruction to be waged in your name, you need only ask."

"Yes," Anthony's words wafted over his skin and his lips grazed his flesh. "Yes. Take from me what you wish. Allow me to take every piece of you. Show me your mind and let me pick it apart to see how you work. Tear me to pieces and leave me bloody and broken before you put me back together again. _Consume_ me, Loki, and leave nothing behind for the rest of this world."

The god shuddered at his words and silently directed the corpse away from the workbench as he lay Anthony down upon it. They would need to shower again after this, but Loki hardly found that he minded that fact. He would gladly take any opportunity to once again see his lover dripping with water. He leaned over the inventor, setting to work leaving marks all along the column of his throat as he relished the noises the man produced.

"Ah! What will we do," Anthony managed to get out between moans, "when Thor returns? I cannot have them finished that quickly…not unless he is gone for another two years. I need," his breath hitched and he arched up off the table as Loki bit down on a particularly sensitive spot, "at least a few weeks to get the AI's finished."

Loki licked the blood away from where he'd just bitten, admiring his handiwork. It would scar if he left if to heal naturally, permanently marking Anthony as his to any in the Nine Realms who dared to lay eyes upon him. He rather liked the idea of that.

"I will deal with Thor. A suitable distraction that threatens Asgard will be sure to keep him away for however long you require. He is so easily distracted…"

It was yet another thing that was so different about them. Once Loki set his sights on something, he very rarely let it go. He would follow it to the ends of Yggdrasil if that was where it led him and Odin forbid someone try to take it away from him once he had it. Thor had once compared his possessiveness to that of a dragon. Loki could not disagree.

He rose up to feast his eyes upon the inventor laid out beneath him. He was no longer covered in the blood Loki had first found him in, but the god knew how the scent clung to him, how the taste would linger under Loki's tongue. Anthony's honeyed eyes stared up the god, leaving no doubts that the obsession flowed both ways.

"The world shall be ours," Loki promised as he leant down to press more kisses against his lover's skin. "There is none who could stand against us, no power that could bring us down. Tell me, do you wish to rule the world?"

His tone was teasing with an undertone of darkness that was unmistakable, especially to one such as Anthony who had the same darkness running through his veins.

"I wish it," Anthony murmured as though in prayer, "so long as you rule it beside me."

Loki grinned into the skin beneath his lips.

"Then I shall lay it at your feet and place the crown upon you head."


	3. Fascinate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki talk a bit about the past.

It was wondrous, Loki had decided, to watch Anthony work. With his technology he was a god among men and when it was another's life he held in his hands he was even more beautiful. There was no doubt in Loki's mind that this not-so-mortal-anymore had a magic of his own that could rival any of the mages throughout the Nine Realms. And the _madness_ in him…It sent a shiver down Loki's spine at simply the thought.

It didn't matter if the earthling was covered in motor oil or blood, he seemed right at home in the middle of a mess. He sang with constant energy and rebelled against inactivity. He was brilliant and beautiful and there was nothing he could not do, no length he would not go to in order to get exactly what he wanted. It was chaos and that was something Loki had always been drawn to.

"Tell me," he mused only a few short days into their partnership as Anthony sat in his lab and coded the AI's for his fallen comrades, "how did you begin?"

He did not need to specify what he was referring to. The man tweaked something in the code for Barton before switching over to his precious Banner. Loki had learned quite quickly the other scientist was his lover's favorite.

"I was young." Anthony frowned in thought. "Maybe twelve? I might have been eleven. That was the first time I killed another person, at least. I'd killed plenty of animals before that. I think after the third dog 'mysteriously' vanished my dad figured out what was going on. I'm pretty sure that's why he shipped me off to boarding school. Happiest day of his life."

Rage bubbled up in the god's chest as it often did when Anthony spoke so casually of those who had mistreated him. It was such a pity that so many of them were already dead. He would have loved to keep them screaming for days, if not weeks or longer, for their crimes.

"He abandoned you?"

Anthony's face twisted into a grimace, his eyes far away.

"Yeah. Guess you could put it that way."

"He was a fool, then, for not appreciating the gift he had been given."

It did not appear as though Anthony believed him, something Loki found most displeasing. The genius had easily accepted his word in all other areas but seemed reluctant to acknowledge his own worth except in grand remarks to suit his façade. It could not be allowed to continue.

"Doesn't matter. Dear old dad's not who we were talking about."

"Ah, yes," Loki mused, giving in to what was only a temporary distraction. It was best to catch Anthony unawares with matters of his self anyway. "Your lovely first. Who was it that caught your attention so, my dear?"

All traces of his earlier discomfort melted away as Anthony's expression grew wistful.

"Dr. Clearwater. My Discrete Math and Statistics teacher. She was _amazing._ " A bit of a smile had worked its way onto Anthony's lips and Loki felt the familiar sting of jealousy rising up within him. "I was younger than all my peers by, like, six years but she never treated me any different. And she always let me hide out in her classroom during free periods so I could avoid the other kids. They weren't exactly accepting of someone so much younger than them being so much smarter."

"You liked her, then."

"I wanted to keep her." His face suddenly fell back into the anger he had shown when he talked about how Barton had ruined his plan for the team by showing up unannounced. "But she was going to leave me. To _retire._ "

He spat the word out like poison and Loki raised one eyebrow. He wasn't entirely sure of the word's meaning, but he got the gist.

"How did you do it?"

Just like that, the anger was gone and Loki felt the attraction welling up inside him all over again. This human was just so _volatile._ It was beautiful to behold.

"I did it in the classroom, of course. It was the place that meant the most to the both of us. I knew it couldn't be traced back to me, though, and that limited my options. I wore a latex glove and stole a knife from the kitchens." The genius spun around in his chair as his frame shuddered and Loki grinned as he spotted the tent in the man's pants. "It was a lot bloodier than I'd expected it to be, but it was _so good._ "

The words came out more as a moan than anything else and Loki felt something inside of him snap. He surged from his place sprawled across the inventor's couch and crossed the room in only a few long strides. Anthony was pinned in his chair as the god's arms bracketed him on either side, tendrils of long, black hair falling across Loki's face to tickle the man's skin. He stared up at the mage above him with pupils blown wide.

"Tell me," Loki purred. "Tell me every detail."

Then he sank to his knees, all but sliding down the other's body as the lust swirled what little air there was between them.

"I should have planned better," Anthony spoke breathily as Loki unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them off while savoring the feel of the man's skin beneath his hands. "I wasn't prepared. I let her see the knife beforehand, let her know what was coming." He hissed as Loki took his member into his mouth. "That's not a mistake I ever made again."

Loki chuckled but said nothing, rewarding his lover with a bit of suction.

"She tried to make a run for it," he whined, thrusting upward a bit, "and my first stab was off the mark. It's always so much _messier_ when they squirm."

Loki hummed in agreement, smirking at the sounds that drew from his lover.

"I had to stab her nineteen times before she stopped moving."

The god drew back to smirk up at Anthony, one long-fingered hand wrapping around the other's member and pumping it.

"I find it amusing that you are able to remember that number yet not the age you were when these events took place."

"Hey, a man's gotta have his priorities, right?"

Loki's only answer was to bury his head between Anthony's legs once more. His hips jerked as he was swallowed down.

"I was totally covered in her blood by that point," he continued. "It was so much different than being covered in animal blood. I knew immediately that I was hooked. There was no way I could go back."

"I am impressed," Loki said as he gave the underside of Anthony's cock a careful bathing with his tongue, pumping magic into him with each pass. "I did not kill anything but an animal until I was nearly seventy years of age. Of course, I am not quite sure how the lives of my people compare to those of yours."

He could feel the shift in Anthony's demeanor even without seeing his face and it brought him to a stop immediately. Looking upward, he found the man wearing an expression of loss.

"I hadn't thought of that. Our lives are much shorter than yours."

"Yes, I knew as much. It is one of the things that have allowed your world to evolve at such a pace while others such as Asgard have grown stagnant and placid."

This did not appear to provide the comfort he had hoped it would.

"But-" Anthony worried his lower lip between his teeth, his gaze darting off to one side. Every inch of his body was tense with guilt and Loki frowned at the thought that he should feel guilty for anything. "But that means that I'll be abandoning _you_ at some point."

He sounded reluctant to even say the words aloud and shrank back instantly as if he expected to be punished for it. Loki could only bundle the genius up in his arms and hold him close to his chest, cooing softly as he stroked the other's hair.

"Hush now, dear. You needn't worry on such matters."

"I don't _want_ to leave you," he said softly, sounding heartbroken by every word. "You're the only one who knows me, Lokes. The only one who _sees._ "

His words sent a rush of heat through the god's frame and he tilted the genius's chin up to place a kiss upon those lips.

"What a silly little thing you are," he said fondly. "Haven't you figured it out by now? I will never let you leave me."


	4. Glorify Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns and Loki and Tony must decide what their next move will be.

It was Loki who met Thor on the landing platform of the tower when he finally did return. He'd put off his brother's death for so long, despite being presented with countless opportunities. Perhaps if he had done it when they were younger his life would not have followed the track it had. Perhaps he would have gotten everything he'd wanted after all. It was too late for that, though, and Loki was done putting things off. He wanted to give Anthony a surprise of his own.

He presented the genius with Thor's heart in a glass case, kept still beating by the tiniest display of magic. The god had seen a similar trophy upon the inventor's shelf already. That one held what Loki was told was the first iteration of the arc reactor and symbolized the fact that Anthony had a heart. As quite the fan of symbolism himself, Loki made no secret of the fact that this one was to show what the little human had taken from him. Surely, he mused, if he could feel something such as love that had to be what this was.

Anthony had rewarded him handsomely for his display of affection and they lost an entire day on the production of Anthony's AI's. They both seemed to agree it was a price worth paying. Besides, Loki's little genius was making plenty of headway. He only had to put in the last few finishing touches. It was why Loki had allowed Thor to return from Asgard in the first place.

The look on Anthony's face when his friends stood before him once again, whole and independent, had been utter rapture. They were entirely autonomous but would stay loyal until the end. Anthony ran a finger over the thick, black stitches that held Captain America's head on his shoulders before turning back to look at Loki with wide eyes full of wonder. Banner nudged him forward a bit, clearly seeing what the genius wanted and encouraging him to go for it. Loki supposed he could see why the scientist had made it to being Anthony's favorite.

The human slid his hands up Loki's neck, tracing his cheekbones with rough fingers before pulling the god down for a kiss. He went willingly, but quickly found himself taking control as he hoisted the other into the air. The human always did seem to enjoy his displays of strength.

"You," Anthony spoke between kisses, "are amazing."

He spoke reverently, his lips worshiping every bit of skin they came into contact with. Loki grinned and let his head fall back to give the man even more access.

"This is but a simple task next to what I am willing to do for you, Anthony. Anything you want, you have only to name it as it shall be yours. As long as you are mine you will want for nothing."

And, of course, the mortal would always be his. That was not something open for negotiation.

"I want to kill someone with you, Lokes," the inventor spoke into his neck. "I want to share someone with you."

Loki ground his hips upward, seeking more friction. He had no doubts that Anthony could feel exactly what kind of affect he was having on the god.

"Yes," he breathed. "In a heartbeat. Have you someone in mind already, my dear? Have you been envisioning this act for some time? Tell me your fantasies, darling, so that I may breathe life into them and make them more than just dreams."

Anthony bit down viciously at the crook where his neck met his shoulder. He did not have the power to break a god's skin, but Loki insured his magic would not stop the spot from bruising. He rather liked the idea that he would be marked by his lover for at least some time. The God shifted Anthony's weight into one hand and lifted the other to trace the scar upon the other that matched his own set of teeth.

"Oh, God, yes…" Anthony moaned and it brought a smirk to Loki's face.

"Yes, dear, I am your god and I shall lay the world at your feet."

"Fury," the dear Captain's voice came from behind them. "You should kill Fury, if you haven't chosen someone already. He'll be the one who could pose the most threat to you at this point."

"And the WSC," Agent Romanov chimed in.

Barton groaned.

"Fuckin' hate those guys, always sticking their noses in where they don't belong."

Anthony could not seem to hold back his grin.

"They're perfect," his eyes were full off affection, "and so are you. What do you say? Want to topple Earth's secret ruling class with me?"

Loki purred low in his throat, nuzzling the side of Anthony's face.

"So long as it is with you, I shall be overjoyed to."

The human raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Just with me? What about that whole invasion plot?"

Loki chuckled.

"Nothing more than an outlet for my boredom. With you, the activity would actually be _fun._ I may even exert some effort in ensuring the outcome. I'm sure it will hardly be difficult, though, considering the caliber we will be up against." He swept a critical eye over the gathered Avengers. "We already hold your world's last line of defense in the palms of our hands."

"You raise a valid point," Anthony acquiesced. "But they're still a bother I would like to get rid of. The WSC are the ones who sent me through that wormhole with a nuke, after all." He wrinkled his face with disgust. "Who the Hell thinks of it as a good idea to send a nuclear weapon at a major city? Did they even consider all the people living there?"

"You're right. Midgard would be much better under your command."

The god's hand was massaging the scar tissue of the mark he'd left on his human. The man squirmed under his touch and chuckled as he found a ticklish spot.

"Pepper's, maybe. But it's practically the same thing."

"Then we take the world, dear heart, and anyone who dares to stand in our way may choose to die at our feet for serve at our backs."

"Are those the only two options?" Anthony asked mischievously.

"Well, I suppose they could lay in our bed should we find them attractive enough, but it would lead to their death either way. I do not imagine you will handle jealousy any better than I, though we have not yet tested our theory."

Anthony chuckled and kissed him again.

"Fair warning, last time someone cheated on me, I killed them _both._ "

Loki threw his head back with laughter. Oh, this human was a perfect match for him, indeed.

"Very well, Anthony mine. We'll have it your way. Shall I butcher any additions to our bed beforehand or take the additional pleasure of watching you rend them apart yourself?"

"You don't fear that I'll come after you?"

Loki snorted.

"Do not be foolish, Anthony. I am a god and you will soon learn that my loyalty to you will not fall short for something as trivial as carnal dalliances. Do you truly believe I could resist the opportunity to see the beauty that if your anger? Your rage? You expect too much of me, my dear."

"Well, when you put it that way," Anthony grinned. "I cannot guarantee I won't hurt you."

Loki's grin was sharp as a knife.

"I would relish it, I assure you."

Anthony wiggled in his grasp, the human's hardness rubbing against his abdomen and belying his anger with arousal.

"So we take of the Earth. And it is the Earth, by the way," he shot Loki a critical look, "not Midgard." The god nodded to show he understood, though he had no intention of changing his terminology at this point in life. "Then what? You get to choose? Maybe you know someone who could actually prove to be a challenge for us. Odin, maybe? Or is he off-limits?"

"The old fool may be a nuisance, but he would not be worth the effort." He thought for a long moment. "I may know of someone who could stand against us, though, long enough to give us the entertainment we seek. Tell me, dearest, has my brother ever mentioned the Mad Titan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been through this all the way with me! I greatly appreciate all your comments and support! For those who really enjoyed this, I AM about to start a new Evil!Tony fic titles Sign Here (Give Your Heart Away). Keep an eye out for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Even in the end, Tony can't stay away from Brucie-bear. Science Bros for life! And death, I suppose. Leave a comment to let me know what you thought and don't forget the go check out the fics from zombified419! She's awesome, man!
> 
> Also, I'm not SAYING this could become something longer...I'm just saying it could be a possibility if I knew people were interested.


End file.
